The Mighty Adventure of Tralolly
by WickedRealm
Summary: Naboo's niece comes to stay in the flat with the Boosh Gang and crazy things happen when she does. All while, Howard and Vince are in love, trying to confess their feelings for each other. Discontiued for now. Will pick up soon. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Adventures of Tralolly **

**Well this is my first "Mighty Boosh" fanfic and I think it's a good one I know there's a lot of Naboo's "distant relatives" stories and yes, here's another one. But I'll be using this character a lot in my fanfictions so here's a story of how she joined. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Boosh, it belong to Julian & Noel **

**Warning: It's a yaoi story but its all fluff rated T**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 1: A new flat mate.

The old gang hadn't changed much since their last adventure, Howard still has a moustache and bores people with the greatness of jazz but has gone to a lot more Jazzercise classes, and he's actually looking well built and a little taller. He also decided to grow his hair out again; it's now a bit shaggy.

Vince had gone into the new emo/scene fashion that is "cool" now like wearing different color skinnys and band t-shirts but instead of loud awful bands, he sticks to his mod nature and wears Gary Numan, Mick Jagger and David Bowie shirts.

Naboo, however, has been working to quit smoking all day and do shaman stuff but has fail to do so, it's always "I'll do it tomorrow" but is pretty much the same.

Bollo hadn't changed much either except he's current obsession with the color yellow. Naboo says it's an ape thing.

It was a quiet evening in Dalston, London at a little knickknack shop called the Nabootique… It was around 10 o'clock when the enigma came thru the flat's door. Howard was sitting on the funky couch with his feet crossed on the coffee table, reading a very old (and probably very boring) book and Vince was on the floor, going thru a box marked "Cheekbone History", probably full of old styles that went out 4 hours ago. They were interrupted by a loud depressing sigh.

"Hey Naboo, what's wrong?" Vince asked, looking up from a weird looking green turtleneck.

"I've got some news." He replied as Bollo walked into the room from their bedroom.

"Uh oh, I've got a bad feeling about this. Naboo, tell us news"

"Well," he paused to sit down on the couch then continued, "one of my relatives is goin' to be stayin' with us for a while."

Bollo backed up a bit, "oh my gosh, it not Manoo, is it?" there seemed to be fear in his voice.

"Heck no!," Naboo snapped at his familiar, "you think I would let her stay here?!"

The ape sighed in relief.

"Who's Manoo?" Vince asked with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"She evil! She no good to anyone!" Bollo howled.

"How's she related to you, Naboo?" Howard asked, finally looking up from his book. "Is she another long distance sister?"

"Worst," Naboo uttered, "She's my daughter."

"Wait, how can you have kids? I thought you were as smooth as a Ken doll."

"I'll explain that some other time. But she's not the one staying here. Do you guys remember Batoo?"

"Isn't she crazy sister of yours that tried to rape Vince?"

Naboo nodded, "yeah well she has a daughter…my niece."

"Is she gonna try an' rape me too?", Vince complained, modeling an out of date cowboy hat and pink heart sunglasses.

"No, she's different from Batoo. Really different. I'm surprised their related. She's gonna be stayin' here while she finishes her last year at Shaman School"

"There's just one problem with that, sir" Howard argued.

"One?! I'm finding hundreds!" The enigma rested his elbow against the couch arm and started rubbing his temple, "but what's yours?"

"This is a two bedroom flat," the maverick pointed out, "where's she gonna sleep?"

The shaman groaned at the whole situation, but started to think it over. "I guess she can sleep on the couch and I'll put her stuff in my "_Closet of a Thousand Spaces"" _the last words seemed to echo in a mysterious way.

"When she be here?" Bollo asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. So this place be'er be clean. I don't really like company from relatives but she's my only niece so we should make an afford. 'Hats it, I'm goin' to bed" he got up and disappeared into his room with his familiar close behind.

Howard sighed, carefully closing his book and looked over at his best mate, who was now wearing a big red sun hat and a fluffy pink boa.

"I think it's time to go to bed too, little man." Moon got up and walked to the room that him and Noir shared.

It was a fairly large room with two beds opposite from each other. One made up of a midnight blue bedding, that one was Howard's. Then there was the other which had a black with shiny stripes blanket that reached to the floor and multiple colorful pillows on top. Obviously Vince's.

Howard emerged from the bathroom in his pjs, which as a pair of baggy black pants and a brown t-shirt. Since he was gaining muscle, the once loose shirt was now feeling snug and comfortable. He saw that Vince had changed as well, wearing red pj pants and a black Mick Jagger shirt. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, looking down at a CD case. When he saw Howard there, he smiled, dropped the case and zoomed into the bathroom. The jazz freak was walking around to the other side of his bed when he noticed the case on the sunshine kid's bed. He looked at the door of the bathroom then back to the case. He gently picked it up and saw that it was a "Journey" CD. He flipped it over to the back at the song list. Beside the song "Open Arms", hearts were drawn with a silver sharpie. Howard assumed it must be Vince and Roy's song. And who's Roy? Well he's Vince's rock star douche of a boyfriend. They've been dating for a month now and within that month they've broken up five times cause Roy's an arse but Vince keeps going back to him. It hurts Howard to see his precious Vince get hurt so many times by that shallow tit. Howard knew he'd have to go thru this when he realized he was in love with his best mate. Vince was popular and got asked out A LOT. He could have anyone he wanted, so why choose him, he told himself. So he decided to keep his crush a secret so it wouldn't ruin the friendship. He sat the case back on Vince's bed and walked over to his nightstand. This was when Vince came out of the bathroom, his face cleaned of all makeup. He yawned as he threw the case on the floor then crawled into bed. Howard did the same and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow but a certain Goth did not.

Vince pulled his covers over his head and took out his mobile phone. He checked for messages or calls from Roy. None. He sighed in relief that Roy hasn't tried to contract him from after their big break up. Last time he dumped Roy, he went crazy and begged for Vince to take him back. Vince, feeling guilty, stupidly took him back but Roy started ignoring him again, constantly, so Vince broke it off again and for good. He's surprised

his crazy ex hasn't tried to reach him, maybe he was over him. The sunshine kid didn't care about him anymore. He was in love with someone else. A jazz maverick. The one sleeping across the room. He's not sure why he hasn't told Howard about Roy, he thinks it's because he doesn't think of Roy when he's with him. Only Howard.

The raven-haired beauty started to think about those times when they could have gotten together. Like when they travel to the Arctic Tundra* to find the Egg of Mantumbi before that tit, Dixon Bainbridge and they thought they were gonna die from the Black Frost, Howard had said he loved him and Vince laughed, not the be mean but mostly cause he was caught off guard. He did love Howard and said it but by then Howard didn't believe him. Then there was that time they were on the roof. They had kissed.** Vince felt chills down his body as he remember how the older man's lips felt on his. He promised himself that he'd tell his best friend soon about his feelings, but for now all he can do is dream about them together as he drifted off.

**So there's the first part :D I hope you like it ^^**

**So who's Naboo's niece and who's Manoo? **

**Is Roy really over Vince or is something else going on?**

**Will Moon and Noir admit their feelings?**

**Find out in the Second Chapter ^^ (which I've already started writing so no false hope)**

***From the episode "Tundra" in season 1**

**** From the episode "Party" in season 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~ ^^ I'm sorry this took so long for me to put up, I've been busy with school and reading, I've started the "Cirque Du Freak" series by Darren Shan and can't put the books down! Dx lol there might be fanfics about them soon ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh, it's belongs to Julian & Noel**

**So back to the story ^^ here's another chapter ~from the world of The Mighty Boosh~**

Chapter 2: Tralolly

The next morning was brutal. Naboo had them working to the bone. Howard had to sweep and wash the shop and Vince had to clean the living room and kitchen while Naboo and his familiar were out to get his unknown niece.

Howard smiled at the shiny floor he just mopped. After about two hours, he had finished his chore. He then went upstairs to see what he knew he'd see; Vince on the couch in front of the telly and no work done. He was lying on his stomach, holding a spray bottle, wearing black skinny jeans and what looked like his white 'Beatles' shirt. He was staring at the telly, which was playing 'Aqua High', a show about fishes in high school, it's actually pretty interesting.

Vince jumped to the sound of Howard clearing his throat. The scene kid smiled at his secret crush with his blue eyes, "oh hi 'Oward" he said innocently.

"Why aren't you cleaning, Vince?" He knew the answer but loved to hear Vince's funny excuses, he still doesn't know where Vince gets his imagination when he comes up with all these creative lies.

"I'm sick?" He groaned.

"Oh come one," the maverick smirked, "you can do better than that."

"Uh…" Vince thought for a moment, then "The dust bunnies attack me while you were down stairs, I'm crippled now."

Howard chuckled at the one, Vince couldn't help but smile more, but when he started to feel himself blush, he moved some of his long hair on his cheeks.

"Come one, get up, you do the kitchen and I'll clean out here."

"But O'ward, I'm crippled. Cripples don't do work" he giggled, lazily.

"Too bad, you're gonna have to drag yourself over there," Howard lightly smacked a couch pillow on Vince's head. "Get up, Naboo's gonna be here soon."

_30 minutes later…_

Howard, again, smiled proudly at his cleaning abilities, he looked over at Noir who was dozing off on the still unclean counter.

He rolled his eyes then throw a sponge at the mod, who jumped and did a very unmanly squeak.

"Hey!" Vince looked serious, "You could have messed up my hair." He then started fluffing it in the hallway mirror.

Howard chuckled, "Your hairs not that important" he realized he shouldn't have said that but it was too late.

Vince gasped overdramatically, turning to Howard, then looked hurt, "How dare you!"

Howard cant help but smile a little on how Vince looked so cute when he was angry.

Vince giggled and throw the sponge at him, "Don't laugh at my hair."

Howard chuckled, "I'm not-"

Vince then started hitting Howard with the cleaning towel, giggling. Howard then swapped the towel from Noir's tiny hand and began holding it over his head, while Vince jumped for it.

"That's not fai'!" Vince giggled, then poked Howard's sides cause he remembered the man was ticklish but only he knew.

Howard laughed, while trying to keep the smaller man's hands away, he then looked up and stopped laughing but still wore a smile, "Hey Naboo."

Vince bit his lip, and looked over to see that indeed the enigma had returned, staring at them both, with a smirk on his face.

"Well we're back," Naboo cheered, which was strange since he left unhappy.

"What's up with you?" Vince asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna be happy having her here. Maybe she'll _help things_ around here." He spoke with a little hint in his voice only he understood.

Moon and Noir looked at him curiosity. But weren't able to ask because-

"Well my niece is coming up soon; _Tony_'s trying to help her with her bags." He rolled his darkened eyes at the time part.

"Cool, I cleaned." Vince lied. Motioning around him.

"Sure," Naboo smiled, sarcastically, then said to Howard, "Thanks for cleaning. Well when my niece comes up I want you two to be nice."

"When are we not nice?" Vince asked, insulted

"Batoo" Naboo reminded them with one simple name.

"What? We had every reason to be mean to her! She tried to rape me!" Vince complained.

"Shhh!" Naboo said, hearing the flat's door open and footsteps going up the stairs. "Here she comes."

When Naboo's niece reached the top of the stairs, she wasn't what they were expecting. They thought she'd be short like Naboo with pale skin and black hair…well like Naboo. But no, she was tall, same height as Vince, with long wavy brown hair and tan skin. She wasn't wearing shaman robes but instead grey skinny jeans and a purple tee with a peace sign on it but they did notice that she was wearing shaman shoes, which were like genie shoe, with the curl at the toe. She also had thin black round glasses. (Like harry potter's).

She smiled, shyly; "Hi" her accent was American. She held out her hand, "I'm Tralolly."

Howard shook her hand lightly, "I'm Howard Moon." Then she shook the goth/mod/punk/emo/scene's "I'm Vince"

Tralolly looked around the flat, "It's nice, uncle. So where's my room?"

"Here" Naboo threw her bags onto the black and white couch.

"Oh" Tralolly tried masking her disappointment but failed, "that's okay" she said sweetly.

"Good! Now sit down, we need to talk about the rules of living here." The young girl sat politely on the couch, which was her new bed, as her uncle sat in front on her on the coffee table.

"First," he stated, "you are here for school so I expect your work to be done. Second no wild parties unless I'm here and approve." She nodded at everything. "And since, you'll be living here, I want you to work in the shop every afterschool. Vince'll show you what to do."

Vince smiled while Howard protested. "Vince?!"

"Um okay. "Tralolly smiled. "Don't worry, uncle Naboo, I wont be any trouble."

Naboo smiled then it vanished when he turned to the ex- zookeepers, who were having a little fight.

"Why can't I show her around?"

"Cause you're a simpleton, Vince."

"Yeah so." Not understanding the insult.

"I can show her around better." Howard said, "They call me the 'UltraShow'."

"Really? Who calls you that?"

"Leroy."

"Wa-? Leroy?! When did he call you that? Did you flash him?" Vince giggled.

"What?! No-"

"Stop it, you idiots!" Naboo interrupted. "Downstairs, you two, we need to talk."

Once in the shop, "Now look you two-"

"Naboo, you don't have to worry, nothings gonna happen between me and –"

Naboo cut Howard off, "Im not worried about you, you idiot!"

Vince laughed.

"Im not worried about you either!" Naboo added.

Vince stopped laughing immediately, "Wha?" Howard cracked a smile.

"I'm not worried about any of you _getting_ with her."

"Not even meh?!" Vince asked, offended, fixing his hair.

"Not even you. I wanted to talk about her working in the shop, I don't want you guys to 'baby' her. Meaning, don't give her easy work just because she's a girl and my niece. I want to teach her responsibly which I think my sister let out."

"She looked like a responsibly girl to us."

Naboo sighed, "Just don't 'baby' her." They both nodded.

**Well there you go chapter 3 is on its way **

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think**

**Until time next…**


	3. Chapter 3: Toys

**Hello fellow Booshers~**  
**So heres what going on with this story, I'm going to finish it (i hope) but they might be late or take time cause i joined this creative writing class ^^ and you have to write a new story every week D: so it might be awhile before chapters go up cause i kind of have to focus on that, I'm sorry :/ but its hard for me to do two different stories at the same time but IMA TRYING THO :D**

**Disclaimers: I OWN EVERYTHING! :D nah just kidding, it belongs to Julian & Noel ^^ (i wish)**

**so anyways here's another story from that magical world, made with love...**

The first two days with Tralolly were okay because she was barely there. She had school very early in the morning and didn't get back till midnight, but Naboo said she'd be back this afternoon to help with the shop.

It was a rainy afternoon and they've only seen a few costumers, all here for the mod of course. Howard was reading that boring book again at the counter while Vince was lounging in the barber chair, playing with a few of the toys the shop held. Howard looked up from his book over to the rock star and couldn't help but simile at Vince's childish side. It used to annoy him but now it's quite cute.

The shop's door interrupted his stare. Walking in, covered in rain, was the young shaman. She pulled off the hood of her parka and smiled, "Hey." She took off the huge coat and instead of wearing shaman robes, she was wearing blue skinnys and a white shirt with yet another peace sign on it.

Vince was the first to ask, "Where are your robes?"

She hung the coat up and turned to Noir, "Oh I don't have to wear them until I graduate."

Vince "oh"ed then went back to his toys.

"So my uncle said I had work?" she asked Howard.

"Yes" closing his book, "this is the front of the store." Motioning behind her then turned, "and this is the back."

"Cool." She smiled, "so what do you want me to do?"

"I think she should sweep." Vince called, looking up from a lego man.

"No sir, I think she should do back store business." He handed her a clip board and a pen, "I need you to make sure everything on this list is back there."

"Okay!" she squeaked then disappeared to the shelves.

Vince leaped from the chair and went up to Howard, "Nice showing around, Ultrashow." The maverick rolled his eyes, "What happen to not "baby"ing her?"

"I'm not "baby"ing her." Howard protested.

"Then why don't you let me do the easy work?" pretending to be hurt.

"'Cause you don't do the work you have." He laughed, handing Vince a broom.

Vince smiled, taking the broom while mouthing "Thanks a lot." Then began sweeping, he turned his back to Moon so he wouldn't see him blush.

Howard was glad so Noir couldn't see him smile.

~~0~~

After two hours of no costumers, it was time to close the shop. Tralolly went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Howard was putting things away when he heard a loud beeping that made him jump. He looked down to see a tiny robot toy waving its arms, then heard snickering coming from the back.

"Vince!" he called, when he got no answers, he started searching the aisles. What he found in the last aisle made his heart skip a beat. Sitting a the floor, cross-legged was the raven haired beauty, surrounded by toys. The only light came from the moonlight coming from the single window. Howard couldn't see his face cause his long hair hid it while he

was looking down at what looked like a tiny small car.

~~0~~

Vince was studying this toy with great interest, mainly cause it was shining. He noticed something move thru his hair and looked up at Howard, standing there. Vince smiled innocently and started defending himself, "I was just playing, I'll put it back."

Howard smiled, the moonlight catching his face, making Vince blush and thank god it was dark, "it's fine but its time to head upstairs, little man." With that, he winked and walked out.

Vince's smile grew as he put the toys away.

**I hoped you liked it :D sorry its so short, I promise the next chapter will be a LONG one cause ima already half done ;D lol so please review, I would love to read what you think ^^**

**Until next time my friends **


End file.
